Knockdown staging horses are known in the art but they are frequently complicated having a plurality of struts, braces and hinges which can make dismantling time-consuming and the whole structure relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is a prime object of the present invention to provide a knockdown staging horse which is simple to erect, sturdy and inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a staging horse which may be easily used by handy-men, children and women.